


Nothing, But Everything

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Courage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Running Away, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: Modern Technology has gotten advanced. Too advanced, maybe. Deceit Corps® runs a science lab, where they take in anything and do tests. Four boys just happen to be the victims of capture, and for good reason, too. But, has Deceit and his company gone too far?





	1. The Records

~~~~_**Patient No. 1 File** _

Name:  _Virgil 'Anxiety' Angelica_

Serial Code:  _47X1375-548937S_

Age:  _Unknown, Guess is 12 Years._

Date of Birth:  _Unknown_

Eye Color:  _Royal Purple_

Hair Color:  _Black_

Height:  _5'4"_

Weight:  _72lbs_

Other:  _Finds comfort in a black and purple hoodie. His nickname was given to him by his former school friends, he liked it so he insists we call him it. It's the least we can do. His abilities are unknown, he refuses to show them for fear of hurting us. At least, I hope that's what it is, he might not have any. He probably doesn't and is too scared to admit it... Poor kid. He likes dark spaces. He seems so fragile... I just wanna help him, but the Boss wants otherwise. Hopefully soon I can help him._

**_Patient No. 2 File_ **

Name:  _Logan Reich_

Serial Code:  _70616CR079375-5489375_

Age:  _13_

Date of Birth:  _August 16_

Eye Color:  _Brown_

Hair Color:  _Brown_

Height:  _5'6"_

Weight:  _102lbs_

Other:  _Logan is a telepath. Controls things with his mind. It's kinda weird. He loves books too, anything to do with knowledge. I've never met a bigger nerd ever. He likes to think that he'll be able to get out, but the chances are slim for him. He's been here for about two months now, and Patient No. 1 has been here for two years now._

**_Patient No. 3_ **

Name:  _Patton Fitzgerald_

Serial Number:  _30741IT6-5489375_

Age:  _12_

Date of Birth:  _February 14_

Eye Color:  _Blue_

Hair Color:  _Dirty Blonde_

Height:  _5'5"_

Weight:  _107lbs_

Other:  _Patton is literally Sunshine and Rainbows. His ability is healing, which isn't surprising at all. He likes all animals except for spiders. He even likes cats, even though being allergic. Over all, he deserves to be free from this prison. Been here a month and a half._

_**Patient No. 4 File** _

Name:  _Roman Braun_

Serial Number: _C7347191T5-5489375_

Age:  _13_

Date of Birth:  _September 11_

Eye Color:  _Green_

Hair Color:  _Russet_

Height:  _5'7"_

Weight:  _110lbs_

Other:  _Roman has only been here for a week. He still thinks he can get out. His two abilities are strength and fire. He calls himself a prince, but how can a prince be prisoner? I really want to help them all get out of here, but no opportunities have arisen. He enjoys sword fighting from what he's told me. Anything fantasy like, he adores it. These are all the Patients in Sector D, Thomas out._

 


	2. Chapter 2

    In Sector D of Deceit Corps®, there were twenty rooms. Only four rooms were currently occupied there, as people with abilities were hard to find. Sectors A, B and C were full, too. Abilities ranging from Laser Eyes to Stopping Time littered the company. All of the employees knew another person was being delivered to Sector D, and the people monitoring this sector were all abuzz. Papers were strewn around the corridor of the offices of Sector D, people too busy to pick them up. The four boys also knew something was going to happen soon, just because the scientists didn't come and do tests on them at all this week. Virgil was scared that they were planning to kill everyone on a mass murder spree. Logan couldn't reach into their minds, but he presumed it would be something good. Patton was also scared, but he was scared that they were going to try and take everybody's abilities away. Roman just wanted to fight them. Now, in Office 424 of Sector D, Thomas Sanders sat in his chair, waiting for the new subject to arrive. Thomas wanted to be the first to talk to this new person, and tell them that he wasn't going to hurt them, so they wouldn't fear him. Everybody in Sector D, including the four boys, heard the sound of a garage door opening. Virgil had heard this sound many times from when the second got here to the fourth. None of the boys knew about eachother. Logan thought he was the first there, as he didn't know about Virgil. Patton thought he was first, and so did Roman. The rusty wheels of a cart were heard going down the hall, making an especially loud squeak whenever it went over a bump. 

"No, no. Put it over there, at Unit 5!" The first worker said, trying to guide the man pushing the cart. The third worker butted in, refusing to go down without a fight.

"No, we need to put it at Unit 6 so they don't hear each other through the walls!" The third worker argued, and the second was having none of this.

"No. I will put it in Unit 5, because that's what the boss wanted." The other two workers went silent. The sound of the wheels stopped as they reached their destination. Two of the workers picked up the human sized box and carried it into the room. They opened the box and gently shook out it's contents. A small leopard kit fell onto the floor. Thomas was monitoring Unit 5 of Sector D closely, and deducted the ability of this subject was Transfore. It was like Transform, but you could only change into one animal. The name on the box read, ' _Zilva Tarrant. From Alesberg, Recoa._ '. Thomas looked back to his monitors of Sector C after a beeping noise was heard. Suddenly, orange, red, yellow and black filled the screen. An explosion was heard. Thomas used his ability to see what a Sector C worker was seeing. One of the testing sites blew up after an explosion user got riled up. Usually, nothing would happen when Tara exploded, but Rhiannon was beside her. She was a radiation user. Sector D was hit hard, as well as every other Sector. Thomas ran out of the building after breaking open the doors to the rooms. He just hoped that they would get out in time...


	3. Chapter 3

    Virgil heard the explosion, and the blast sent him crashing into the door. Glass and metal was flung everywhere. Virgil ducked just in time to miss a door crashing down. He grabbed his hoodie, slipped it on and ran out of the door. As he ran, Virgil heard footsteps behind him, so he ran faster. A hole was in the wall, and it lead into the forest. He jumped out of the way of another explosion, probably caused by the explosion user when they saw their chance to escape. Virgil barely had any time to think when he crashed head-first into a tree that somehow didn't explode. He heard another thud beside him as the explosions stopped. In panic of somehow being found and taken back, Virgil continued running into the woods. More footsteps were beside him. Virgil tripped over a tree root, but forced himself to keep running. The now free prisoner realized he probably had run a marathon at this point, so he slowed down. Eventually he stopped near a river. He hadn't seen himself in 2 years. Virgil sat down on his knees in front of the river, and looked into the water. He looked like a wreck. Dark bags were under his eyes, but they were covered in dirt. He was filthy. The only good thing about his appearance right now was his clothes. His hoodie was decent, his pants were ripped and his shoes... They were... A little... Sketchy. He heard breathing behind him, and in a panic he got up and tried to start running, but somebody had grabbed his hood. He whirled around, blinded by panic and fear. He tried to dislodge the hand that held him back. He eventually gave up and put his wrists out.

"G-go ahead... Take me back.. j-just please don't whip me for this!" Virgil said quietly, hanging his head down. The person who grabbed him released him.

"Why would I hurt you? Did you not hear me yell after you?" The person spoke gently to Virgil, and he looked up at him. The guy had glasses that were a little big for him, so they were kinda lopsided. His dirty blonde hair had a few twigs in it, but the guy was smiling at Virgil.

"I-i thought you were D-deceit coming after me... I didn't hear you yell either.." Virgil put his arms down by his sides. "W-who are you?"

"The name's Patton! I was the first person in Sector D! I was only there for about a week though." Patton rambled, but Virgil was confused.

"No.. they told me in the box 2 years ago that I was the first.." Virgil said.

"Really? I thought I was first.." Patton thought out loud.

"So.. what should we do now?" Virgil asked.

"You never told me your name!" Patton exclaimed.

"I'm V- Anxiety. I'm Anxiety." Anxiety said, using his nickname as his real name. He didn't quite trust Patton yet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Anxiety!"

"You too. So, what now?"

"Uhh... How about we try to find other people! Like, other prisoners. So we can see if they're hurt and stuff!" Patton yelled.

"Hhhhhh.... Sure. If we get killed it's your fault, not mine." Virgil said. Patton bounced off into the forest, and Anxiety walked behind him. Patton bounced into a clearing, and Virgil followed. There was a guy there, wearing a blue necktie and black polo shirt. Patton walked up to the stranger and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hiya there, stranger! I'm Patton! What's your name?" The other guy visibly startled. He turned around to face Patton as Anxiety walked up.

"I am Logan. Who is that behind you, Patton?" Logan asked, his voice was kinda robotic. He looked like a stereotypical teacher. Virgil stood beside Patton.

"I'm Anxiety." Anxiety said, and he noticed how deep and gravelly his voice got from not being used so long. They suddenly heard what sounded to be a battle cry. Patton ran to the source, and the other two boys had no other choice but to follow the happy fellow. A guy dressed in a Prince's costume was in a large clearing, fighting what looked to be a Manticore-Chimera. (Magic and Monsters Roman would be proud) Patton ran up to the Prince dude and dragged him away.

"Hey! I was just gonna kill it!" The Prince protested as the beast ran away. Logan and Virgil walked up.

"Why would you, after an explosion with people after you, go and FIGHT A  _ **MANTICORE-CHIMERA!!!**_ " Virgil yelled.

"I had to do SOMETHING!" Prince guy yelled back.

"No arguing kiddos. Let's do an ice breaker, shall we?" Patton protested. "I'll start. My name is Patton. I'm 12 years old and my ability is healing! Your turn!" Patton pointed to Logan.

"All right. I am Logan. I am 13 years of age and my ability is Telepathy." Logan said, then pointed to Prince. "It is your turn."

"Greetings! I am Prince Roman of Imagination Land! I am a Prince of 13 and I have two abilities! They are Strength and Fire. Things every good Prince needs!" Roman pointed to Anxiety. "Your turn!" While he was being pointed at, he came up with a suitable lie about his abilities.

"Anxiety. 12. No abilities. Bam, Icebreaker over." Virgil said. Logan was confused.

"In order to be taken prisoner, you must have an ability!" Logan protested.

"I guess they mistook me for my older brother. His name's Pranks." Virgil explained. His brother, Pranks, did infact have an ability. His was invisibility. His younger brothers were Missy and Imaj. Missy had a summoning ability and so did Imaj. He wondered where they were... The four boys heard footsteps, and Virgil got up, ready to run. Thomas came out of the forest into the clearing. Anxiety sat back down, he knew this guy well. "Hey, Thomas. Why didn't you run away somewhere else?" Apparently, the others recognized Thomas too.

"I used my ability to find you!" 

"Hold up, you have an ability?" Roman was in disbelief.

"I have Invision. I can tell where people are." Thomas explained. "I have a place that we can go, where Deceit can't find us. Follow me." Completely trusting, the four preteen followed Thomas out of the forest and they saw a big house there. Two people came out. One had an orange beanie on, and the other had blue and pink colored hair. "Hey Joan! Hey Talyn! What's up?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

    "Hey Tommy Salami! Who've you got there?" 'Talyn' asked.

"Oh, these are Roman, Patton, Logan and Anxiety. They escaped from the lab when the explosion happened." Thomas explained. 

''Well, we'd be happy to take them in!" Joan exclaimed.

"Take..? Take us in? Why would you do that?" Virgil asked, confused.

"Oh! We run a home for kids with abilities so they don't get captured by Deceit Corps®." Talyn said. "Follow me, I'll take you on a tour."

"Uh.. Anxiety doesn't have an ability. Does he still get to stay here?" Patton questioned. Joan and Talyn looked surprised.

"I mean.. I guess. If he's been captured by Deceit, then he can stay here. After all, we are a secret hideout!" Joan said. Talyn walked into the huge building, and immediately Anxiety saw a huge dinner table for about thirty people. A kitchen was to the left, next to the table. The living room was to the right and bedrooms were upstairs, along with other types of rooms. Out back, there was a training field for controlling your ability.

"And that concludes our tour of Joan and Talyn's Home for the Able!" Talyn exclaimed. 

"What are your abilities, if you do not mind me asking." Logan questioned.

"Talyn has Duplicate, which is when you duplicate any item of your choice. Make one sword and Bam! Swords for the whole army! I have Metal Manipulation. I can bend and do other things to metal with my mind." Joan said. Talyn was walking up the stairs.

"Let's go find your rooms!" Talyn exclaimed, gesturing for them to follow. A long corridor was in front of them at the top of the stairs. Some teenagers and kids were in the hall standing around and talking. Joan and Talyn lead them to two rooms. Joan opened the first room's door.

"This will be Anxiety and Patton's room here, and that other room will be Logan and Roman's room. We'll let you settle in. There's a clock on the wall, so at 6:00  come down for dinner. Thomas, we have some catching up to do.." The three adults left. Virgil and Patton walked into their room, and so did the other two. Virgil shut their door and looked around the room. One half of the room was pitch black with no lights. The bed on that side had dark purple sheets and black pillows. The other half was light blue and full of light. The bedsheets on the side were yellow and the pillows were blue. Somehow, no light made it over to the dark half. Immediately, Virgil claimed the dark side of the room. Patton plopped down onto his bed full of stuffed animals.

* * *

 

 It was 6:00 now, so the four boys headed downstairs to eat dinner with the other twenty people down there. Needless to say, Virgil was scared. Being introduced to twenty new people was terrifying, even more so when everyone was under the impression you didn't have abilities. He assumed that would mean being bullied again, but he could cope with that. Virgil sat down at the table and waited for Joan and Talyn to come down. Everyone else was talking to each other, but Virgil sat at the table in silence. Nobody noticed I guess, because nobody acknowledged him at all. Somebody clinked some silverware against a glass, and everybody looked to the person. It was Joan.

"Good evening everyone! Today is an extra special day because we have a few new members!" Joan exclaimed with glee. Apparently, during the time the four boys were in their rooms, another batch of kids came into the home. "Alright, everybody new come up to the front of the table,where I am, and introduce yourselves!" Virgil walked up to the front of the table, and ten other kids followed. He hated being infront of crowds, they made him anxious. Just like everything else in the world apparently. People started introducing themselves.

"Hello! My name's Ladia and I'm 10 years old. I have one ability! It's super speed." The first girl spoke. She was too cheerful for Virgil, but Patton might like her.

"Hi. I'm Alexander and I'm 7. I can control air." Alexander said. Virgil was wondering if it would be rude to call him Airhead.

"Yoyo! It's Lucy in the house bro! Im 14 and I can manipulate technology!" The rapper like girl yelled, flashing gang signs. Roman would definitely like her.

"Hey, it's really cool here. Oh! I'm Anastasia, I'm 11 and I have a fire ability and a water ability. I'm a freak of nature basically." Anastasia explained. Virgil could probably be her friend if he tried hard enough. But, Virgil wasn't one for making friends.

"Whatup! I'm Agatha and I have super strength! Oh, I'm also 267 years old! Naw, just kidding. I'm only 15. Though I do have a pretty convincing Grandma voice." Agatha said. She was just weird.

"Salutations. I am Logan. I am currently 13 years of age and I am a telepath." Logan greeted the crowd. Virgil swore he heard somebody say 'Nerd', but whatever.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam or Sammy. I am 12 years old and I have the Transform ability!" Sammy said. Anastasia waved at Sammy like they were old friends.

"Hi there kiddos! My name's Patton, I'm 12 years old. I have Heal for my ability!" Patton grinned as he spoke.

"Greetings loyal subjects! I am Prince Roman of Imagination Land. I am a prince of 13 with the abilities of fire and super strength!" Roman bowed after speaking.

"Hi there. My name's Cassidy and I'm 12 years old. I have the ability of Learn. I can learn at a faster rate than most people." Cassidy spoke formally. Sammy and Anastasia waved to the smart girl.

"Sup Dudes! The name's Kylie. Some may call me the Devil, or Satan, or Short, or maybe even Potato at times, but I have the ability of Lycanthropy! I'm a werewolf of 11 years!" Kylie exclaimed. She waved enthusiastically at Cassidy, Anastasia and Sammy. It was Anxiety's turn now.

"H-hi.. um.. My name's Anxiety and I'm 12 years old. I.. I don't have an ability..." Virgil said quietly, terrified. Shocked gasps rang throughout the room. Virgil saw a teenager whisper to a few other people.

"Alright kids, calm down! Anxiety might not have an ability but he was still captured by Deceit and so we need to keep him safe from the slimy boi. We'll try to be welcoming to all of our new faces here, and be careful with using your abilities around Anxiety please. Everyone, go back to eating please." Joan said, ushering everyone back to their seats. Virgil sat down and picked at his food for the remainder of dinner.

* * *

It was time for bed soon after, so Virgil and Patton went to their room, while the others boys went to theirs. Virgil shut the door and climbed into bed.

"Night, kiddo. See ya in the morning!" Patton giggled as he tucked himself in.

"Night Patton.." Virgil said. What was tomorrow gonna bring?

 


	5. Chapter 5

    At the crack of dawn, Patton woke up. The only reason he knew Patton was up at the crack of dawn, is because he never fell asleep. Virgil was hanging upside-down off the edge of his bed.

"Morning, Pat." Virgil said out of the blue. Patton got startled and yelped, which made Anxiety laugh. In turn, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow... But that was worth it."

"Heheh.. You kinda scared me there, huh? Well, how long have you been awake for?" Patton asked, stretching. Anxiety thought about it for a minute.

"Hm..... Maybe about.... I dunno, a week or so?" Virgil shrugged, sitting down on his bed. A part of his ability was that he had severe insomnia, but he had grown used to tiredness quickly.

"A WEEK?!?!" Patton yelled in disbelief. A thud was heard from Logan and Roman's room.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Anxiety asked Patton. The door to their room opened, and Logan was behind it.

"What seems to be the issue here?" He said tiredly.

"Anxiety says he hasn't slept in a week!" Patton exclaimed.

"Yeah, is that  _really_ so hard to believe?" Anxiety said.

"Hhhhhh.... I'm to tired to deal with this nonsense. But sleeping is very beneficial to the human body, you should get some more. I, am going to go back to sleep." Logan massaged his temples. "I suggest you do the same." The telepath walked back to his room. Patton flopped onto his bed, sounding exasperated.

"You should get some sleep, Anxiety. This isn't good for you at all kiddo!"

"I know, but I have insomnia, so.... That's gonna be a no from me, Pat."

"Hhhhhh, fine, but wake me up for breakfast, Anx." Patton said, already drifting into sleep. 

"Mkay, fine. I'll wake you up for breakfast." Virgil sighed and plopped onto his own bed. Today was going to be a long day....

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER!**

**I've had a really busy week, with State testing, debating, a Greek project and on top of all that I'm getting ready for promotion to Middle School! You can start a flame war on me in the comments if you like! But, as an apology, and to get me motivated, I'm making a new series! It's a Percy Jackson Sanders Sides AU, with the focus as Virgil. Look, at this point, you all know Virge is mah favorite. Aaaaaaaand, I'm hopelessly crushing on him. HES JUST SO ANGSTY LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway, I'm sorry for not uploading! Don't kill me!**

**\- Cat <3**


	6. Field Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Hi! I know it's been a while. I've had so much stress put onto me in the past few weeks, so I put my fics on a delay. It might take me some time to get back in the swing of things, but I'll manage!
> 
> Love all of you kiddos!

* * *

 The alarm clock beeped annoyingly, startling Virgil and waking up Patton with a surprised yelp.

"Morning Pat. How'd ya sleep?" Virgil asked the cheerful child.

"Morning Anx! I slept like a bug all snug in a rug! I'm guessing you never fell asleep, right kiddo?" Patton responded tiredly.

"You really know me well, huh? Anyways, the alarm is for breakfast-" Anxiety started, but as soon as Patton heard 'breakfast', he was out. "I'd guess I better be going then." He said to himself, stretching and walking downstairs. And of course, he had his signature hoodie on. Don't think I forgot. The dining table was bursting with chatter when Virgil sat down. Joan clinked the glass again.

"May I have your attention, please?" Several dozens heads flicked over to them. "Alrighty then! Breakfast with be served shortly. After that, we'll go outside to the training field and start teaching the newbies how to control their abilities! Sound good?" Murmurs of 'yes' and 'awesome' could be heard. Virgil played with one of his many ear piercings. His fingers lingered on the lone black stud earring at the top of his left ear. He shuddered as memories of Deceit came into his head. "Okay, great!" The food came into the dining room and was served to the hungry children. "Dig in kids!" Joan exclaimed, wolfing down his waffles.

* * *

About half an hour later, all of the kids were finished with their food. Talyn lead the thirty or so kids out to the training field. Each child took a seat on the grass, the four girls from earlier sat next to each other. Lucy and Roman were chatting, while Patton and Logan were talking to Ladia and Alexander. Virgil saw Agatha sit next to Kylie, leaving Anxiety to sit with nobody that he had kinda sorta a little bit known (He didn't know the names of the other 19 people). Patton glanced over at Virgil, and motioned for him to sit next to them. Anxiety scooted over gladly. Thomas, Joan, and Talyn were standing in front of all of the kids. 

"Okay everyone! We'll all give a demonstration of our powers, including the 19 who aren't new." Thomas spoke, glancing at Virge. "We'll go in order from left to right. Remy, you're up first." Remy went to the center of the field, near the adults, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Joan fell asleep. Remy sat back down. "Okaaay.. Next up is Tyler!" Virgil kinda zoned out after that, as he didn't need to pay attention. He let his mind wander, and that was  _not_ good at all. Not for him, anyway.

_**Well, look who's been lying. You're just playing right into Deceit's hands, aren't you, Virgie? Ha ha! You're becoming the villian you were destined to be!**_ The voice hissed poison into his fragile ears.  _ **They can never know what it is. No, not ever. Just another lie about yourself. Why don't we take a trip down memory lane?** No. Stop it. I don't wanna have an anxiety or panic attack here. No, not right now.  **Heh... Heh... Fine. But, later. I promisssssse!**_ The voice trailed out of focus. Virgil could breathe a little easier, too.  He tuned back into the real world just in time to hear Talyn say something.

"Alright, now, I'll get some other adults for you to spar with. Anx, you can sit off to the side so you don't get hurt." Talyn started to walk inside. Patton spoke up.

"I'll stay with Anxiety because my healing power isn't that hard to control. I've already mastered it!" Talyn glanced over and nodded before going inside. Patton and Anxiety scootched over to the side, where no fire balls would kill them. (Virgil's request.) Patton started up some small talk.

"So.. where did you live, before, ya know. The whole Deceit thingy?"

"Bellmere. You?"

"Asterede."

"When did you first learn about your power?"

"When I was 5. I was walking to school with my mom, and I saw a hurt little pupper on the sidewalk. I went over to the little guy and put my right hand on his stomach and pet him with my left. All of a sudden, he kinda glowed and then he sprang up and went on his merry little way. I felt so proud of myself, but my mom told me not to tell anyone. I told someone awhile ago and then I got into Sector D, with the rest of you." Patton told, flapping his hands at the doggy part.

"Cool."

"What's your real name?" Patton asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Virgil's eyes went wide.

"I mean, kiddo, Anxiety can't really be your real name! I get that you didn't trust me before, but I'm kinda curious. I promise I won't tell!" Patton pleaded.

".......I.. I don't really.. wanna. I'm sorry, but that's kinda personal information.. I'm not ready. But if I am, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay kiddo!" Patton's face lit up joyfully.

* * *

 After dinner was eaten, everyone went up to their rooms. Virgil could hear Roman belting out Disney songs, and he could practically  _see_ Logan's "I'm so sorry I met you" face. Virgil and Patton went into their rooms and said goodnight. Anxiety felt something in the pit of his stomach. He felt...  _safe_. Content, even. As Virgil had his first happy thoughts in a while, he did not expect what came next.

 

 

 


	7. /They won't essssscape me/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS IN 7TH GRADE!?!?! THIS GIRL! GUESS WHOS ALSO A LAZY PIECE OF DOGGY DOODOO! ALSO ME!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back baby!

    Virgil layed on his bed, thinking. He mindlessly was playing with his earrings, when Patton woke up with a small scream. Anxiety startled, then fell off the bed.

"Oof! Ugh... Wha- Patton? What's wrong...?" Virgil asked in a hushed tone. Patton looked scared, but calmed down when he saw Virgil.

"I had a real bad nightmare.."

"Uh, wanna t-talk about it?"

"Y-yeah.. have you ever had a nightmare before?" Patton asked, receiving a dry chuckle coming from the emo.

"My whole life is a nightmare." Virgil said with new confidence (for some odd reason). "I've never once had a good memory. Anyway, enough about me. What was your nightmare about?"

"U-uh, well. It started out when we were introducing ourselves last night. That werewolf kiddo introduced herself, and then Deceit and his crew burst through the door, taking everybody captive. I heard him say one last thing before he killed me. He said, 'They won't essssscape me! Nobody ever does!'" Patton stammered out. Virgil was shocked. He had had a thought similar to that yesterday.

"I-i had the same thought yesterday, but mine was... More... Graphic."

"Well, can you tell me kiddo?"

"Y-yeah. So it started when the explosion happened. I was running and I got caught. Same as yesterday. But instead of it being you there, Deceit was instead. He... He took out ( _ **∆ INSIDE THESE TRIANGLES ARE MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**_ his whip and whipped me violently. I saw my organs being spilled out in front of me, and everything was covered in blood. H-he grabbed me, and somehow I was still alive. He threw me to the ground, and I saw dead bodies everywhere, the same fate had befallen them. The bodies were everybody here, including you, Roman, Logan and Thomas. He said the same thing he said to you, and then stomped on my head, and that's when I came back to reality. It was in the middle of the night, so I could have my panic attack in peace." ( **∆** ) Virgil finished with a shudder. Patton had tears pooling in his eyes.

"That sounds terrible.. I'm gonna... Go back to sleep and hope for no nightmares.." he smiled weakly.

"Hey.. Patton?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I-i.. I think I'm ready to tell you my name.. but you have to promise me that you won't ever tell anybody without my permission. Okay?" Patton nodded his head vigorously. "Alright... My name.. my name is Virgil! It's like a bandaid you just gotta rip it off!"

"Virge-ul? It fits you! I'm proud of you kiddo!" Patton walked over to the emo and ruffled his hair. "Try to get some shut-eye. Wake me up for breakfast! Night kiddo!" Patton said as he climbed into bed for the second time this night.

"Night." Virgil said, also getting into bed.

 

 

But the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**HEY DOODS! ITS ME!**

 

**Just thought I'd check in. I've decided that I will write any time I have to spare. My creative flow isnt that good right now, I am super stressed and emotional, as I've graduated from my elementary school that I've been going to for 7 years. Anyway, if there was an oc you want me to put in this story, I'd be glad to include it! Just follow these rules:**

1.) Nothing too Op. Nothing like "My character is secretly Jesus Christ and is God!" or, "My character could destroy Earth in the blink of an eye!"

2.) Character cannot be related to any of the main characters except for Joan, Talyn or Thomas.

3.) If you choose to make a character apart of Deceit's group, they must not have abilities.

4.) If your character works for Deceit, but is rebelling, minor powers are allowed. Thomas had Invision, which is only being able to see where people are at any given time. Things like that.

5.) Keep in mind that I most likely have a story fleshed out by now in my notes app, so your character probably won't be a main character. I will, though, have at least one of the main characters interact with your character. So, don't make your character too close knit with the main cast. Maybe a childhood friend at most, for Virgil, or maybe a playmate for Roman at daycare. No secret boyfriends/girlfriends.

6.) You can make your character a worker at the home for the Able! But stick to the rules and you'll be fine!

**Thats all for now! Stay safe, happy, logical and creative!**

**< 3 Cat (**


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly, I don't think Virgil got much sleep. He did sleep for about a half an hour, though. Anxiety got up at around 3:30 AM, not like Patton. Virgil looked over at his roomate's sleeping form, smiling to himself. He had  _finally_ gathered up the courage to tell somebody else his name. Anx wasn't too sure when he'd be able to tell Roman or Logan, but he's sure Thomas knows. After all, the facility did keep records. He layed on his bed for about five minutes before he heard a muffled scream come from Roman and Logan's room. With his anxiety hightened just enough for some sort of bravery, Anxiety exited the room and opened the door of the room besides him. Virgil walked inside to find Roman sitting on his bed gasping in terror. Logan apparently had just woken up too, and also had a fearful look in his eyes. Anx closed the door quietly, his anxiety easing a little at seeing no blood.

"What happened?" Virgil asked as calmy as he could manage. His deep voice echoed a bit in the small room, but barely noticeable.

"N-nightmare.." Roman gulped, trying to catch his breath. Logan nodded, indicating he also had a nightmare.

"Wanna talk about it? Patton also had a nightmare tonight, and I was no better." Anxiety sat on top of an unused table.

"It was-was awful! It was when we were training outside, and Patton and you were talking on the sidelines. Then you suddenly found something really funny, and started laughing. But it was the kind of laugh an evil scientist had. You turned into Deceit then killed Patton and a few other people while saying, 'They won't essssscape me!' everytime you killed someone. Then you killed me. I woke up after that." Roman explained shakily.

"Mine was similar in nature," Logan started talking. "We were getting into our rooms for the first time and getting ready for slumber. The wall then crashed apart, and Deceit came from the rubble holding a machine gun. He fired it around the room before you and Patton came in. Deceit killed Patton right away, but didn't kill you. He instead got a knife and slit his finger and yours too. He then took his blood and rubbed it on your face. He took you hand and rubbed your blood on his own arm. He turned away from you and said, 'They won't essssscape me!' like in Roman's nightmare. Deceit grabbed Roman and broke his neck, then walked towards me, his machine gun on the ground. He took his knife and slit my throat, but then suddenly Patton Roman and I were alive again. You grabbed the machine gun and killed him with it. Then you did something really odd. You hissed at him and then all of a sudden Patton collapsed, then Roman and finally me. I woke up after." Logan recounted the nightmare with barely any fear on his face. Virgil was shocked.

"Should we get Patton? Because in his nightmare Deceit said the same thing. And mine too." Anxiety whispered panickedly. Roman and Logan nodded. Virgil walked hurriedly out of Roman and Logan's room, heading into his and Patton's room. He walked up to Patton's bed and poked him a couple times. Patton woke up yawning.

"What is it, Virgil? Breakfast?" He yawned stretching.

"No, it's something serious. Come into Roman and Logan's room. We need to talk." Virgil explained in a hushed tone. Patton looked confused, then nodded. Both boys walked into the other room, where Roman and Logan were sitting on the floor. Virge and Patt sat on the carpet next to Ro and Lo.

"Who goes first?" Roman asked.

"The person who first had a nightmare." Logan responded. Patton looked at Anx knowingly.

"I had the first nightmare. I should go first." Virgil piped up. He told Roman and Logan what his daymare was about. Then Patton, then Roman and finally Logan.

"Why was Anxiety in both of your nightmares? And why did that line appear in bot-" Patt started, but was cut off by the loud sound of cars. Virgil saw Logan close his eyes and focus really hard on something. His eyes snapped open fearfully.

"We have to go. Now. Deceit is here."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go. Now. Deceit is here." Logan said quickly. Virgil's anxiety spiked and he ran, then proceeded to  _jump out of the window_. He landed on his feet in some sort of miracle, then ran away from the house. Anx heard three thuds behind him, and he could only assume that was Roman, Patton, and Logan. He noticed, while running, that he had cuts all over his arms and a few on his face. Anxiety guessed that was from the glass. He knew that a deep cut on his cheek would scar, only because he felt a gallon of blood run down his face. His hoodie was on, but he had pushed the sleeves up for some reason, and that was what allowed the glass to cut his arms. He heard gunshots from the house, and screams. He heard Patton yelling behind him.

"We're here! Deceit isn't after us! But... Could ya slow down kiddo?" Virgil slowed down a bit, but kept running. Eventually, he got tired. Anxiety slowed to a stop near a river, letting the others catch up to him.

"You say that fighting a Manticore-Chimera is dangerous, then you go and j _ **UMP OUT OF A WINDOW AND RUN FOR TEN MILES!**_ " Roman yelled.

"I panicked okay! That was the only way down!" Virgil argued.

"I agree with Roman, that was very dangerous. In the mean time, where are we?" Logan commented. Everyone shrugged.

"We're lost." Virgil said. Something ran out of the bushes and tackled Virgil.

"Anxie!" A new voice said. A new weight came on top of the voice.

"You're alive!" Another voice said. Another person flopped on top of the cuddle pile.

"I missed you sososososososososososoooooo much!" A third voice said. It clicked in Virgil's head.

"Missy? Pranks? Imaj? You're alive?!" Virgil exclaimed, smiling. They got off him and let him stand up. "Where were you for the past forever?"

"We got taken by You know who and then escaped a few years ago when a guy in the next cell over teleported us all out. Then we went to Joan and Tayln's Home for the Able and have been there ever since. But where were YOU?'' Pranks asked his younger brother.

"Jack the Fibber captured me two years ago and I escaped when it exploded. I, and a few other people, came to Joan and Talyn's two days ago." Virgil explained.

"Uh, sorry to ruin this family bonding moment, but... Who are they?" Roman interjected.

"Oh, these are my brothers. Pranks, Missy and Imaj." Anx said.

"Well kiddos! Nice to meet ya!" Patton exclaimed. Missy gasped.

"I didn't know you were capable of having friends! I'm so proud of you!" Missy slapped his hands on his cheeks dramatically. Virgil punched him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I'm surprised too." Virgil earned a snort from Pranks.

"Uh, Anxie... You never told us your friendses names." Imaj squeaked in his 6 year old voice.

"Oh, right. Missy, Pranks, and Imaj, meet Roman, Logan, and Patton." Anxiety introduced the three other boys.

"Well, I'm glad you 7 got out fine!" A voice said from behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas came out from the bushes, dusting off soot and and holding his left arm in pain. Imaj ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Thommy! You're alive!" Imaj squealed, hugging his legs tighter.

"How did you manage to escape?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"I got some of the kids out and ran. How did you get out?"

"Anxiety just went and JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW." Roman whisper-yelled, pointing at Virgil. Thomas looked at Anxiety surprised.

"I never thought that you would ever jump out of a window." Thomas said, stunned. Pranks took Anxiety by the shoulders.

"You did what." Anxiety rolled his eyes.

"I jumped out of a window? Is that so hard to belie-" Virgil started, but got cut off by Pranks.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU! I RAISED YOU RIGHT! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WAY TO KICK YOUR ANXIETY IN THE BUTT! MISSY ARENT YOU PROUD OF OUR LITTLE GUY!?" Pranks yelled. Missy tackled the both of them.

"BRO YALL BRAVE! IM SO PROUD!" Missy got up and pointed to the squished emo. "THATS MY OLDER BROTHER VIRGE! I AM HIS YOUNGER BROTHER AND HE JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW OF A TWO STORY BUILDING!" Missy yelled, but Virgil slapped him.

"Good grief Missy! Are you gonna announce my achievements to the whole world?" Virgil hissed. Imaj ran up and hugged Virgil.

"Big brobro Anxie jumped outta window! Ehehe!" Imaj giggled, and Virgil ruffled his hair.

"Not to interrupt the sibling bonding going on here, but shouldn't we get away from here before Deceit finds us?" Roman chimed in, and they stopped talking to hear the sounds of vehicles and falling trees. Virgil looked at Missy and Imaj.

"Do you still remember Protocol #34?" They both nodded. "Great, cuz we kinda need that right now."

"What's going on kiddo?"

"Do any of you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Virgil asked, evading Patton's question. Logan, Thomas and Pranks raised their hands. "Fantastic! Missy, Imaj, initiate Protocol #34!" Missy and Imaj used their summoning ability to conjour 4 motorcycles. Virgil hopped onto the one he always had used.

"Everyone, hop on." Pranks said, getting onto a green motorcycle with Missy. Patton got on with Virgil, Roman with Logan, and Thomas with Imaj.

"Let's riiiiiide!" Roman yelled, and the motorcycles started GOIN'! The group weaved their way through the trees expertly, with Virgil and Thomas at the front.

"MISSY! CONJOUR A MAP!" Logan yelled over the noise. Missy conjoured a map of the area and took a look at it.

"THERES A TOWN FOR PEOPLE WITH ABILITES NOT TO FAR FROM HERE! WE NEED TO GO TO -7300 17 150936! X Y Z!" Missy screamed, pocketing the map. Virgil nodded and set the coordinates into the motorcycles GPS.

"Where'd you learn to drive a motorcycle?" Patton asked Virgil.

"My uncle taught me before I got taken."

"How are you so good kiddo?"

"Just am? I dunno, I didn't really practice much. I guess hightened anxiety is great for motorcycles or whatever."

"Are you scared at all?"

"Terrified." Virgil answered.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Roman whooped.

"QUIT MOVING THE MOTORCYCLE ROMAN!" Logan screeched, trying to keep the motorcycle upright. (Gosh where has this fic gone xD)

"SORRY SPECS!"

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED." And with that, the rest of the ride there was quiet.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually, the sounds of vehicles and falling trees grew silent as the eight people drove away. They had arrived at the mouth of a cave, which apparently was the secret entrance to a town for people with abilities. The eight all hopped off the motorcycles, and they vanished. Thomas apparently reconized this place.

"Oh hey! This is Arkala! Joan, Talyn and I visited here once because the house got full." Thomas exclaimed, looking bright eyed at the cave. Roman immediately started to walk towards it.

"Roman, no." Logan commanded, grabbing onto his arm. Roman struggled and broke free, still walking to it.

"Well, I guess we're going in!" Patton said, following Princey. Logan facepalmed, but trailed behind the other two. Thomas ran after them, having to keep track of them since he was the only adult there.

"Anxie, do they know about your power?" Imaj asked suddenly, watching as Pranks and Missy walked off. Virgil startled.

"W-what? U-uh.. no they don't.." Anxiety confessed. "Heck, only Patton really knows my name."

"Why won't you tell them? Are you scared too?" The pair started walking after the other six.

"I'm more anxious then scared. I was okay with telling Patton my name because he was from an area that didn't know about what happened. But my name to Roman or Logan? Not until I know where they're from."

"What 'bout your power?"

"I'm not telling them unless I have to." Virgil concluded as the eight went inside. A single elevator was in front of them, and Thomas hit the down button. The elevator soon arrived and dinged open. They went inside and Virgil felt claustrophobic almost instantly. Memories of the Box flashed through his head, but he pushed those aside.

 _ **"Virgil... Why won't you talk to me?"**_ ****The voice inside his head asked. _ **"Do you not like me anymore? Remember when we used to be.. friends?"**_  

_"Uh, no I don't like you. And I don't remember, cuz it never happened. Also, shut up."_

**_"that's no way to talk to yourself. I'm just looking out for you! Geez, what's anxiety gotta do these days?"_ **

_****"You're my anxiety? Wow, I was expecting depression or something."_ Virgil thought, distracting him from the long-ass elevator ride.

_**"rude. Be glad you don't have depression. Actually, I'm glad you don't have depression. That guy can go die. Anyways, why don't you ever listen to me? Remember back home in Bellmere when you would put that earpiece thingy on and it would allow others to hear me? I miss those days."** _

_"Look dude, the other day you were like, wanting to go into my past or whatever. What changed?"_

**_"I got bored of being bad. Being mean isn't all it's chalked up to be. Insomnia once told me that I was 'Being really rude and Virgil was just hiking!' but like, you were really close to the edge and I had to get you outta there!"_ **

_"so, you're telling me you're more caution then anxiety?"_

**_"I guess. Hey, the elevator arrived down. Talk to you later?"_ **

_"..yeah. Bye anxiety."_ Virgil finished up his conversation with himself. As the elevator doors opened, he thought about Imaj's words. Would he ever tell them?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Panic/Anxiety Attack, Mentions of Death, Fire, Magic, Brief Mentions of Torture, Blood, Screaming, Fainting.
> 
> This chapter gets turnt.

(W)The eight stepped out of the elevator, greeted with a huge cave. A whole underground city lay under here, and it was marvelous. Glimmering street lights, smooth sidewalks, they had it all! People were floating around on clouds, leaving footprints of fire, playing with plants, really anything! Virgil heard gasps of awe from the other seven.

 _ **"Dude, I know I said I would shut up, but like, wow."**_ His anxiety said, seeming stunned.

_"Yeah, wow is right. This is like Pendle all over again."_

**_"No duh. I can't believe they are just, openly using(h) their abilities."_ **

_"..."_

**_"You're thinking about what Imaj said, right?"_ **

_"yeah. I can't keep this earring in forever.."_

**_"Do you know what will happen if you do take it out? I'm worried about this."_ **

_"I know. It's just.. until I know where Logan, Roman and Thomas are from.. then no. Thomas knows my name, and thank the stars that he hasn't spilled the beans. Oh gosh I sound like Mom saying that."_

_**"The group's moving. Bye Virge."** _

_"Bye anxiety."_ The conversation finished, and the eight started walking towards a big building at the end of the road. As they got closer, the words on the building said ' _Welcome to Arkala!'_

"Well this sure is a nifty place!" Patton said when the got to the door.

"Agreed. Seeing people out and about with their abilities is strange." Logan commented.

"Yeah. I haven't seen somet(a)hin like this in five-ever." Virgil agreed, pushing open the door. Logan looked confused.

"Five-ever? What does that mean?"

"I'm assuming that it's longer than forever! Right Emo Nightmare?" Roman (t)explained, walking through the doors with the others.

"Yeah." The inside of the place was beautiful. A emerald green carpet, marble walls.. the epitome of beauty. There were three ladies that looked eeriely similar behind the desks. One spoke.

"Hello there travelers! My name is Anika and i have the cloning ability. How may I help you?" The blonde asked. That explains one thing. Virgil guessed that it was common to introduce yourself with name and ability here.

"Hey (h)Anika! I'm Thomas, this is Patton, Roman, Logan, Pranks, Missy, Imaj and V-" Thomas started, pointing to each person respectively.

"Anxiety." Virgil interrupted. The others gave him weird looks, but his siblings were(a) used to him introducing himself like that. Anika typed something into the computer.

"Alright, abilities and purpose of stay?"

"I have Invision, Logan has telepathy, Roman has super strength and pyrokenises, Patton has healing, Pranks has invisibility,Missy and Imaj have Summon with no Restraints, and Anxiety doesn't have an ability to my knowledge. Deceit invaded Joan and Talyn's so we're on the run." Thomas said, and Anika looked surprised.

"Alright. Well, we already had Joan and Talyn come here with a bunch of kids. So, it looks like they got out fine. They told me if there was a Thomas that came here to give him ke(v)y to their living space. Here you go." Anika dropped keys into Thomas' hands. Thomas said thank you and they walked to Joan and Talyn's 'Living space'.

It was more 'space' than 'living'.

The place was huge! Virgil could hardly believe it fit inside the cave. Thomas unlocked the door and opened it. The smell of cookies and warmth greeted them a(e)s they entered, as if it was a grandparent's house at Christmas. Joan came down the stairs and grinned.

"Ay f***er! Ya made it!" Joan yelled, bringing Talyn down too. Talyn and Thomas h(y)ugged each other, and Joan tackled the both of them. The other seven boys stood there awkwardly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but are we gonna watch you all make out soon?" Pranks asked, and Missy summoned a bowl of popcorn, which Virgil and Roman gladly ate from. Joan winked at Thomas.

"Maybe," Joan said, causing Thomas and Talyn to laugh. "You kids are in 305, 306, 307 and 308. Anxiety and Logan, Patton and Roman, Missy and Pranks. Imaj will (o)be sharing a room with Alexander. I have some...  _making out_ to do." Talyn and Thomas fell to the floor laughing hysterically. The seven boys went upstairs, each going to their rooms. Logan and Anx stopped at room 305, looking at the mahogany door. Logan opened the door, and they stepped in. What was a bare room with two beds, two desks and a window turned into a room with science and band posters on the walls, navy blue and black bed sheets on one bed, black and purple on the other bed, desks filled with things. The window was the only thing left unchanged. Virgil's desk was covered in notebooks with angsty poems, pictures of the Angelica siblings (Pranks, Virge, Missy and Imaj) and a strange earpiece that Virgil pocketed. He turned one picture on it's face before looking at Logan's desk. It had a bunch of notebooks with equations inside, a bunch of strateg(u)y and puzzle solving board games, and puzzles. The walls were light blue on Logan's side, and were lavender on Anx's side. It was a beautiful room, really. Logan hopped onto his bed and broke the silence.

"So, Anxiety. Since we are now 'roomies' wouldn't it be logical to get to know each other?" Logan asked, watching as Virgil climbed on to his own bed.

"Yeah, sure Teac(d)h. Whaddya wanna know?" Logan groaned at the mashed word.

"Well, where are you from?" Logan regained his composure.

"I'm from Bellmere, you?"

"I am from Croftorla. It is the place wh(o)ere Crofters is made." Logan did an r/humblebrag. Don't think he didn't notice. Virgil smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, in Bellemere, there was a kid who could turn into a dragon." Anxiety shivered, remembering that event. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Really? Well, in Croftorla there was a statue that could move the city wherever." Logan retorted. The argument on who had the best town lasted for 30 minutes. Then Logan said it.

"In Croftorla we have bears that can talk." Logan dabbed. Holy shit he just dabbed. Virgil was stunned.

"Holy fuck you just dabbed. Oh my gosh I'm never (n)gonna be able to unsee that." Virgil groaned, putting his head in his hands. As if sensing his swearing, Patton opened the door and looked sharply at Virgil. He brought out a jar with the label 'Swear Jar'. 

"Give me a dollar." Patton said to Virgil. He reluctantly complied. Patton dropped the dollar in. Roman burst in, pushing past Patton and knocking him on the floor.

"Oh shoot Padre I'm sorry. Here." Roman helped him up. He went into a dramatic pose and yelled.

"Did somebody say DOLLAR?" Virgil snickered. "What's so funny Hot Topic?"

"Aw. You think I'm hot." Virgil smirked. Roman just groaned and went to the closet. He went inside the closet and shut the door. It didn't muffled the undignified yelling and screaming(e) that went on inside there. Virgil figured it couldn't hurt to yell in the closet with Roman. He went inside, shut the door and started yelling too.

"I HATE MYSELF." Virgil screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" Roman screamed back.

"I HATE YOU!" Anxiety yelled louder.

"YOU!" Roman yelled louder. Virgil just screamed back. Pranks opened the door to the room.

"The heck is going on in here?" Pranks asked, his voice barely muffled.

"Roman and Anxiety are screaming in a closet." Both Patton and Logan said as if it were normal. Pranks opened the door and sat on the floor with them, closing the door. Soon another voice was screaming in the closet. They left the closet looking much better.

"I've never felt so good in my life." Virgil said, voice hoarse. Roman and Pranks nodded.

"Well, Logan, wanna go scream in a closet?" Patton asked, dragging Logan to the closet. They screamed profanities and yelled science facts for about five minutes before coming out.

"Hey look! I came out of the closet!" Patton snorted. Pranks left the room sighing. 

"As much as I liked the pun, Patt. Just.. no." Roman groaned, falling onto Virgil's bed. Virgil pushed him off.

"Well, fine. I guess I'm not wanted." Roman teased playfully. Virgil let him go. Roman gasped in offence. "You were supposed to swoon and say 'Oh Roman! We could never not want you! We all love you and you are an amazing prince with no flaws! I'm swooning!' and then lock the door so I wouldn't leave!" Roman put a hand over his heart. "I'm offended."

By this time, Virgil had fallen on the floor and was literally, rolling on the floor laughing. He was wheezing. Patton was giggling behind his hand and Logan was clearly holding in a laugh. They barely heard the front door open, but certainly shut up when they heard someone crying. Patton ran downstairs, followed by Anxiety, Roman, then Logan. Downstairs was a worker who had just arrived with a few kids, one of which was a crying girl. She had long brown hair, and was fairly average in height. He hair was messy and her face had tear tracks running down her face.

"He's dead! M-my tw-twin! He's g-goooooonneee!" She wailed, falling onto the floor. Patton ran to her and hugged her, trying to comfort the girl. Roman also went to comfort her, leaving Logan and Anxiety to stand awkwardly on the sidelines.

_**"oh dang. This.. doesn't this remind you of.. Regiis? And what happened there?"** _

_"well now it does."_ Virgil's thoughts went back to 3 years ago, when he and his family went and moved to Regiis after Bellmere had.. come to an unfortunate ending. Regiis, soon after them moving there, had become nothing but a pile of ash and clouds of magic and smoke. People crying and screaming as some sort of magic tortured them, ripping their sanity off them forcefully. His family was lucky enough this curse wasn't on them. Logan must've noticed his incoming panic, and tried to shake him out of his thoughts. Emphasis on  _tried._ His memories were too deep and immersive. He watched the replayed memories with a sense of panic. People being ripped open by dark magic, screaming for their mom, begging, offering their souls. Virgil wished he could get out. Get away from the pain. Children were being engulfed with a black slime, slowly turning them to insanity. Ash littered the streets, and trees were burning. He saw a boy, unaffected, standing down the street crying. He had his head in his hands, and was wailing. The people around the boy must've been his family. Anxiety looked behind him, dead bodies. He looked around, just like he had then, and saw nothing but death and destruction for miles. He was overwhelmed, and just as he had then, he blacked out.(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the clues. Find the story. Find the secrets.
> 
> Hint: (


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an awful nightmare about Regiis, and the Bois wake him up. He also meets Emma, the girl whose twin died in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry I haven't written sooner! I've been hit with massive writer's block for the past five-ever.
> 
> TW: Swearing, Nightmare, Blood, Screaming, Torture, Self Loathing
> 
> I'm just gonna yeet a summary there for people who need it.

_Fire. Smoke. Ash. It was everywhere. Magic. Pain. Suffering. What he caused. Death. What he deserved. He looked at the broken city that lay before him; tiny with smashed buildings. The child who was crying over his dead family ran towards him, face blurry._

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME, MONSTER! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD! YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT PAIN!" The child screeched._

_He was right. He did deserve death. Chains sprung up from the ground, hot like lava. They coiled themselves around Virgil, and his distorted voice screamed out in pain. He deserved this. The chains dug into his skin, blood springing out of his body to find freedom. It splattered all over the ground, and on the kid who was grinning with pleasure._

_"You deserve this, Virgil! All you ever do is cause pain! You are WORTHLESS! USELESS! CURSED! EVERY DROP OF BLOOD IS ONE SIN GONE! EVERY DROP IS ONE WRETCHED THING REDEEMED! EVERY SINGLE DROP IS ONE DEBT PAYED!" The child screamed, laughing as Virgil himself cried out in pain. "And you're going to need a lot more blood to become clean." The child purred, hand cupping Virgil's chin._

_And he was right. All he did was murder._

_Pranks, Missy and Imaj walked up, standing next to the mystery child._

_"I'm ashamed to call you my brother." Pranks spat on his face._

_"You're nothing but a monster, Virgil." Missy sneered._

_"Big brobro Anxie needs die!" Imaj squealed happily, clapping his tiny little hands as Virgil's skin boiled. He screamed out in pain again._

_He is a monster. He does need to die. He should be ashamed of himself._

_Joan, Talyn and Thomas walked up, glaring at Virgil._

_"We should've never let you in!" Joan spat._

_"You take up precious space in our home!" Talyn hissed._

_"I should've left you in the woods with the Manticore-Chimera!" Thomas yelled._

_And they were all right._

_Roman, Logan and Patton walked up._

_"You should've died when you jumped out that window!" Roman sneered._

_"I can't believe I'm roomed with someone as worthless as you." Logan said, stonefaced._

_"You were a mistake! Nobody will ever love you!" Patton screamed._

_Virgil screamed against the chains, which were growing hotter by the second. He thrashed around in them, his self preservation finally kicking in. Everybody faded away, leaving only the Child there._

_"Everybody hates you, Virgil. Why don't you just give up?" The Child said smoothly._

 

 

 

_And Virgil did._

* * *

Virgil awoke to Logan shaking him frantically inside their room. He cracked open his eyes to see sweat running down Logan's flushed face. Once he saw Virgil was awake, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Logan relaxed.

It was all a nightmare?

He should've left him to die.

"Why would you say that?" Logan said, concern etched all over his face.

Oh. He said that out loud.

"Yes, Anxiety, you did."

Can he read his mind?

"No, you are speaking out loud. Now, tell me why I should've left you to die."

"I'm worthless, Logan. I deserve to die." Virgil answered, rolling over in his bed. Somebody threw open the door and marched over to the bed.

"Nobody talks bad about my child like that and gets away with it!" The person accused.

Ah, it's Patton.

"Yes it is Patton! Now who said that? Logan?" Patton asked suspiciously. He could only assume Logan shook his head. Patton gasped.

"VIRGIL!?" Patton squeaked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said, turning to face a fuming Patton.

"I can't have that happening!" Patton launched himself at Virgil, hugging him tightly.

"Be careful, Patton. He has bandages on!" Logan reminded Patton.

He had bandages on? He felt a bandage on his face, and many on his arms.

Patton hugged him tighter. Logan sighed.

"And stitches."

Virgil blinked. He had stitches?

"Yes, on your face." Logan answered. Logan turned to Patton. "You could hurt him, Patton."

Patton immediately stopped hugging him and checked him over to see if he was hurt. Logan stood up.

"I will go tell the others that Virgil is awake." Logan left the room.

"Hey, Virge! You should meet Emma!" Patton squealed, walking over to Logan's bed, where a girl sat. The girl from before. She smiled and waved at Virgil.

"Hey, Anxiety. Patton's talked loads about you." She smiled, remnants of tear tracks on her face. Virgil nodded to her as Pranks, Missy, Imaj and Roman walked in the door.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


End file.
